<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speedrun by IronicHedgehog (IronictheHedgehog), IronictheHedgehog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905574">Speedrun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronictheHedgehog/pseuds/IronicHedgehog'>IronicHedgehog (IronictheHedgehog)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronictheHedgehog/pseuds/IronictheHedgehog'>IronictheHedgehog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, LGBT Themes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Modern AU, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronictheHedgehog/pseuds/IronicHedgehog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronictheHedgehog/pseuds/IronictheHedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a family disaster, Shadow moves to a different state to distance himself from the tragedy. One day, he runs into (quite literally) somebody whose face he knows all too well from the internet.</p><p>This fic focuses on LGBT issues, same gender relationships, and coping with mental illness. It's kind of just self indulgence hours here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose/Blaze the Cat, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this universe, humans and mobians (furries) coexist in society. Furries are more humanoid in build and proportion than they are in canon. All characters portrayed in relationships are adults.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome back, everyone! It's your boy, the one and only Blue Blur, and today I'm gonna show you how to speedrun a little game called City Escape!”</p><p>Shadow stretches as he props his phone against his stapler. He's never been much into video games, but after his autoplay made a weird turn a few months ago, he's developed an affinity for the background noise of the world of “let's play”-ers. In particular, he's become enamored with Blue Blur, a livestreamer that he understands to be one of the most popular on StreamSpace. And it's entirely because Blue is a fellow hedgehog, so Shadow feels a particular kinship towards him – certainly not because of his voice and corny jokes and genuinely gleeful laugh and stunning green eyes – it's because of species representation. Of course.</p><p>Shadow practically moves on autopilot, counting the contents of the tills. Assistant manager of an arts and crafts store isn't his dream job, but it pays fairly well and gives him something to do most of the time, keeping his mind from wandering too far in directions it ought not. Luckily for him, he's detail oriented, fairly adept at leading others, and a convincing actor.</p><p>The tills are, as always, off by a few cents. Nothing to worry about. He records the contents and counts out an even $200 for each, then slides everything into its respective place in the safe. On Shadow's phone, Blue giggles at a glitch he's encountered that makes the player character vibrate erratically when they walk into a corner. Shadow finds himself chuckling, too, at the absurdity of it.</p><p>“Excuse me, Shadow?” A closing cashier calls over the handheld radio. Shadow scrambles to pause the video.</p><p>“Yes, Blaze?”</p><p>“I found a broken package of push pins. Should I sweep them up, or is there a way to repackage them?”</p><p>Shadow sighs, absolutely loathing how lazy and messy the general populous can be. “Sweep up whatever’s on the floor and throw it out. Bring the package back to the office and we'll damage it out of the system.” Shadow's become fond of Blaze in the short time since her hire; she has a strong work ethic and a knack for customer service. He makes a mental note to recommend her for lead clerk training.</p><p>“Now,” Blue says as Shadow resumes video playback, “I can use this glitch to my advantage, see? Like this — I jump and angle myself into the corner just right, and nyoom! I'm on the other side of the city! I just skipped, like, three mandatory fetch quests!” He mugs at the camera. “Suck it, Mister Balding! You can find your hat yourself!”</p><p>Shadow wishes his phone screen was bigger. Blue is quality eye candy, both in terms of being attractive and just a delight to watch. Admittedly, Shadow does feel like a bit of a creep, but it's not like Blue Blur will ever know, right? He's just one of hundreds of thousands – millions, even – of viewers, and he's certain that most of Blue’s fans are young women who swoon over him and spam heart emojis in his comments and on Blipper. What's one quietly observing gay man going to hurt?</p><p>A knock at the office door snaps him out of his thoughts. He quickly pauses the video again and sets his phone face down, then opens the door to greet the purple cat on the other side. “Come in, I'll show you how to take it out of the system,” he offers, pushing his chair to one side of the desk so Blaze can sit in the other chair in front of the computer.</p><p>Blaze sits quietly, clutching the damaged package. Shadow guides her through the store software. “Click Merchandising, then Quantity Adjustment, and type in the bar code numbers in the box. Minus one in the quantity field. Put a one in for Reason Code, then Save Changes. And watch to make sure the quantity in the system actually changes; sometimes it doesn't.”</p><p>“Seems to have cooperated this time.”</p><p>“Good.” Shadow nods in approval. “Now, normally with damaged merchandise, we throw it away at this point, but since this is something we can actually still use, we'll keep these in the office.” He dumps the pins into a container next to some paperclips and tosses the package in the trash. “How does the store look? Are you all finished with the cleaning?”</p><p>Blaze watches as he gathers up the papers on the desk, staples them in a particular order, and slides them into a folder in the file cabinet. “I believe David had some putbacks for his section, but he should be done with those by now.”</p><p>“Looks like it,” Shadow says, glancing at the camera feed. He brings his radio to his mouth. “Serena, do you see any carts in the parking lot?” He watches on the screen as a red-haired human peeks out the front window.</p><p>“Nope,” comes the response.</p><p>“Perfect. Let's all go home.”</p><p>After everyone clocks out and Shadow sets the alarm and locks the front door, they all make their way to their cars in the flickering haze of the parking lot lights. All except Blaze, who leans against the wall next to the front door.</p><p>“Do you need a ride home?” Shadow calls out.</p><p>“No thank you!” Blaze waves her hand a little to dismiss his concern. “My roommates should be here to pick me up any minute!”</p><p>“Alright. Have a good night.” Shadow gets into his car, but stays in his parking spot until he sees a red car pull up to the sidewalk in front of her. In the driver's seat, he can see someone with short pink fur. In the back seat, there's an energetic silhouette of someone that, for one wild moment, Shadow thinks is Blue Blur.</p><p>He shakes his head. There's no way. It's just a random hedgehog. There are plenty of them around. Could even be a tenrec or a porcupine. In fact, that's exactly what they are, he tells himself. They're not his streamer crush, that'd be preposterous.</p><p>‘But what if that IS him?’ a little voice in his head pesters.</p><p>‘What am I gonna do about it?’ Shadow reasons, shifting into reverse to pull out of the parking space. ‘It's not like an internet celebrity is going to give me the time of day.’</p><p>And with that, Shadow drives home, squashing his imagination before he gets too caught up in a daydream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please be advised that this chapter contains mild drug usage (vaping).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are never enough hours in the night, Shadow concedes as he drags himself out of bed. He shuffles to the bathroom of his tiny apartment and stares himself down in the mirror. Quills are out of place, fur sticks up at odd angles, and his Resting Bitch Face is on point. He takes a minute to compose himself while he brushes himself down, exhaling a sharp sigh as he confronts his reflection again. Neutral, non-threatening expression. Retail Face. Good enough.</p>
<p>Teeth freshly brushed, he opens his closet to decide which shade of black he wants to wear. He chuckles a little, remembering his best friend Rouge cracking that joke in high school. Sadly, he doesn't have much to choose from – clothing companies largely haven't really capitalized on furry consumers, and they're mostly stuck with wearing human clothes, often modifying them to fit specific anatomy. Several of Shadow's shirts are backless to give his quills breathing room, but his work-appropriate shirts flatten them awkwardly against his back. He's considered bringing it up with HR, since too much quill stress can cause breakage. Unfortunately, his motivation seems to disappear when not related to a task at hand.</p>
<p>The burbling of the coffee machine serenades Shadow as he sits at his small kitchen table. He's lived in his apartment for a little over a year and it still doesn't feel like home. It's bare, quiet, and cold. He misses having a family, a roommate, anyone to keep him company. He hasn't dated since college. He doesn't even know how to begin to meet people, especially not in this new city. Sure, people go to bars and hook up, and there's probably a gay bar within reasonable driving distance, but Shadow's always so worn out from work that he doesn't even want to consider any more social interaction.</p>
<p>Lord, he hasn't even gone to work yet and he's already tired. The moment the coffee maker beeps, he snatches the mug and downs about half of its contents in one swig, scalding his mouth and not caring. It's a form of self harm, he supposes; a safer alternative to certain other methods. At least he's quit smoking, though he's not sure how much “healthier” vaping really is.</p>
<p>
  <i>Pobody’s nerfect, right?</i>
</p>
<p>Shadow winces. That was one of the first things his sister had said to him when he'd first come home and gotten spooked by an unfamiliar noise, which made his quills spike and stick into the couch. It had become an inside joke, something they'd say to each other any time a mistake was made. Shadow absentmindedly fidgets with the braided friendship bracelet on his wrist, a trinket that's been tied there for years and years. It's striped in various shades of her favorite color, blue. Hers is the same, but in green – Shadow's favorite. He knows she's still wearing it. That gives him a morbid sense of comfort.</p>
<p>… How is he at work already? He doesn't remember driving. That's dangerous. He needs to stop dissociating behind the wheel, or… He sighs and rubs his thumb over the metal keychain attached to his car keys. <i>Maria.</i> She wouldn't want him to meet the same fate.</p>
<p>No matter how much Shadow wishes he would some days.</p>
<p>Whoever closed the store the night before didn't do a very good job of it, he discovers as he unlocks the front door and turns off the alarm. The front counter has glitter all over it, there are dust bunnies in plain sight, cleaning supplies are left out, and the bagging areas are nearly bare. “Gloria,” he growls under his breath, rolling his eyes. He's always cleaning up her shit. How the hell did she get hired as another assistant manager? Shadow feels like he's carrying the entire store on his little shoulders.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Blaze calls as she enters through the employee door.</p>
<p>Oh, thank god, some good help. “Morning,” Shadow calls back from inside the office, taking tills out of the safe. “You're here early.”</p>
<p>“Yes, my roommates dropped me off before their shifts.” She takes off her jacket, revealing her usual long-sleeved shirt that she wears no matter what the weather is like. Not that Shadow can judge – he prefers long sleeves, too.</p>
<p>“Oh? Where do they work?”</p>
<p>“Silver works next door, actually.” Blaze jerks her head in the direction of the thrift store. “Amy works at the café on Grove.”</p>
<p>Shadow knows that café all too well. “Pink hedgehog?”</p>
<p>“Do you know each other?” Blaze tilts her head slightly.</p>
<p>“In passing. She knows my regular order without me having to tell her. I go in there enough for my caffeine fix, I'd be surprised if she hadn't memorized it…”</p>
<p>Blaze hides a grin behind her gloved hand. “Oh, you must be the ‘perpetually grumpy-looking yet still always polite’ man she's spoken of.”</p>
<p>“That definitely sounds like me,” Shadow says with a chuckle. He picks up the stack of three cash tills and shoulders the back room door open. “Come on, let's get this day over with.”</p>
<p>The morning passes agonizingly slowly. Shadow swears he's been standing in the scrapbooking aisle stocking cardstock for three days. He's in the office filling out discrepancy paperwork when another manager pokes her head in.</p>
<p>“Heeyyy!” Pam’s voice grates on Shadow's ears, but she's always otherwise pleasant, so he tolerates it. “Ready for break?”</p>
<p>“Lord, am I ever,” Shadow groans, already unclipping his keys from his belt loop. “Today’s a drag.” He sets his papers aside to finish later. “Joe's in the warehouse signing off on the delivery. Sorry to run, but I really need to get something in my stomach right now.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, you're fine!” Pam waves him off. “No worries! Go get some lunch!”</p>
<p>“Thanks. See you in a bit.” Shadow makes a beeline out the front door to his car, where he takes a few leisurely puffs of his e-cig before hitting the nearest drive-thru for a burger. He's fallen out of the habit of cooking and bringing in his own meals. Just one more item on the list of shit to fix. He sits in the parking lot and practically inhales his food, then makes his way back towards the jaws of Beaver Home And Craft. He's stopped, though, by someone in front of the store. Specifically, he almost gets slammed into by a furry vaulting over the car-deterrent architecture.</p>
<p>Shadow stops dead in his tracks as he finds himself face to face with a blue hedgehog.</p>
<p>“Sorry, man!” The hedgehog grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “Just doin’ a little free running, kinda got too into it and forgot to watch where I was going.”</p>
<p>“It's – you're fine,” Shadow stammers. He glances into the other’s green eyes and his heart pounds in his throat. “Just, um. Be careful not to loiter too long, you know?” God, he must sound like an idiot.</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog’s gaze flicks down over Shadow's body, then back up to his eyes. “Sure thing, boss.” He winks and takes off, leaving Shadow convinced he'd just made a fool of himself in front of the Blue Blur.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>[12:47 PM] blaze you work at that craft store right<br/>
[12:47 PM] i need a favor<br/>
[02:01 PM] What's up?<br/>
[02:02 PM] whos that black hedgehog you work with<br/>
[02:02 PM] he's super hot<br/>
[02:03 PM] Sonic, that's my manager!!<br/>
[02:03 PM] damn u got a hot boss doe<br/>
[02:03 PM] for real tho try and find out if hes into dudes<br/>
[02:04 PM] That's so inappropriate for me to ask.<br/>
[02:04 PM] good point<br/>
[02:04 PM] He has a keychain with a girl’s name on it, might be his girlfriend.<br/>
[02:05 PM] I'll let you know if it comes up in conversation, but I'm not risking my job over your thirst, no offense.<br/>
[02:05 PM] nah that's valid. i might come back and flirt with him tho</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please be advised that this chapter contains transphobic language. I can't believe I feel the need to say this, but views expressed by certain characters do not reflect the views of the author.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, Shadow!”</p>
<p>He freezes, not used to being greeted like this outside of work. The pink hedgehog behind the café counter grimaces.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Amy says, genuinely apologetic. “The boss likes it when we greet customers by name.”</p>
<p>“Understandable, it just caught me off guard.” Shadow approaches the counter. “I take it Blaze told you who I am.”</p>
<p>“Heh, yeah.” She punches a few buttons on the register. “Small world, huh? You know your total, I'm sure,” she adds, gesturing vaguely at the card reader. Shadow greatly appreciates her informality; it's a nice change from the saccharine customer service tone he and so many others usually affect.</p>
<p>“You know, actually, I'm thinking about trying one of those pastries.”</p>
<p>“Ooh! Switching it up! Which one's calling your name?”</p>
<p>Shadow peers into the glass-front case next to the register. “The gouda puff, if that's alright.”</p>
<p>“Good choice,” Amy comments, using a pair of tongs to pull one from a drawer below the case. She slides it into a small oven behind her and presses a button that starts a ticking timer. “Alright, that makes your total $6.27. Anything else?”</p>
<p>“That's all, thank you.” Shadow pulls a ten dollar bill out of his wallet. When she hands him his change, he drops it all into the tip jar. In fact, he empties his entire change pocket in.</p>
<p>“You're always so generous,” Amy notes as she prepares his drink.</p>
<p>Shadow shrugs. “I figure most people don't tip at all, so I try to do it every time. And with how much I'm in here, it feels rude not to.”</p>
<p>“You sure do like this tea,” she grins, popping a lid on the cup.</p>
<p>“It's very good. I haven't been able to find rose tea quite like it anywhere else.” Shadow gratefully accepts the paper-wrapped, warm pastry.</p>
<p>“We're actually going to start selling tea leaves for some of the flavors soon! It tastes much better when it's brewed fresh.”</p>
<p>“Keep me updated on that.” Shadow grabs a straw from the corner of the counter. He really ought to invest in one of those reusable, machine-washable cups. “Thank you,” he says again on his way out.</p>
<p>“Have a great day!”</p>
<p>Shadow sips his drink on the way to work, driving one-handed. He's gotten good at that after many rushed mornings of breakfast on the go. He knows Maria would chastise him for it if she were here.</p>
<p>‘But she's not, is she?’ the voice in his head snips.</p>
<p>“Shove it,” Shadow grumps out loud, chewing on the straw. The voice retreats back into the far corners of his mind.</p>
<p>Pam gives him her usual greeting when they cross paths in the back. “Heeyyy!” Her one crooked tooth sticks out as she smiles wide.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon, Pam.” Shadow nods to her in greeting. “How goes it?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know, it's science fair season again, and all the kids are coming in and making a mess of the store.”</p>
<p>“And the parents are just letting them.” Shadow just knows. He takes a bite of the cheese pastry. “Oh, chaos, this is good.” The gouda inside the flaky pastry is soft and just the right amount of chewy. “This might be my new favorite thing.”</p>
<p>“That good, huh?”</p>
<p>Shadow nods. “Felt like trying something new. That proved to be a great idea.” He plops down into an office chair to review some invoices as he finishes his pastry. He notices a few items circled in Pam’s signature purple ink. “Did they not send us some things?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, they're on the invoice, but we couldn't find them in the boxes while we were unloading.”</p>
<p>Shadow groans. “I really didn't want to have to make any phone calls today.”</p>
<p>“Uhh…” The voice of one of the younger cashiers comes through over the managers’ radios. “I think we need a manager up front.”</p>
<p>“I got it.” Shadow pushes up out of the chair and heads towards the registers. As he gets closer, he can hear shouting, and when he gets within view of the front end, he finds that the source is two customers in front of Blaze’s register. One is Amy, the pink hedgehog from the café; one is a middle-aged human woman that Shadow doesn't recognize.</p>
<p>“–It's unhealthy, it's unholy, it goes against nature–”</p>
<p>“Mind your own business and go preach to someone who cares, grandma!”</p>
<p>Blaze huddles in her register kiosk, ears flattened against her head.</p>
<p>“Ladies, please.” Shadow steps up beside them, trying to command the situation despite being more than a head shorter than the woman. “What seems to be the problem?”</p>
<p>The woman turns like a hawk towards him. “Are you aware your store hires sexual deviants?!”</p>
<p>Shadow blinks, jerking his head backwards. “I… beg your pardon?”</p>
<p>“She is a <i>normal</i> person, <i>just</i> like you and me!” Amy growls through her teeth, glaring swords at her. Her quills, which normally hang daintily to her shoulders, have raised dangerously. Shadow hadn't even been aware that she had quills on her back before this moment.</p>
<p>A tiny whimper catches Shadow's attention. His eyes snap to Blaze, who seems to be trying to disappear into the cash register, shivering slightly with the force of holding back tears. “Blaze,” he says softly. One ear swivels towards him, the only indication that she hears him. “Please go sit in the office. I'll handle this.” As she scurries towards the back, Shadow turns his attention back to the woman. “Don't worry, ma’am, I'll be sure to alert corporate about this.” He pulls a notepad out of his back pocket and grabs a pen from the register. “Could I get your name and number, please?”</p>
<p>“Oh, absolutely, sir!” The woman gladly writes down her full name and phone number and hands the pad back to Shadow. “Nice to see that there are still some people who don't support those nasty transsexuals–”</p>
<p>“Please leave my store, Miss King,” Shadow says flatly, glancing down at the paper for her name.</p>
<p>The woman, Anita, looks confused. “Beg pardon?”</p>
<p>“You've just harassed one of my best employees to the point of tears, caused a scene, and quite frankly, pissed me off.” He waggles the notepad a little. “I do appreciate your willingness to provide me with the information necessary to ban you from my store. Now, please leave, before I call the police.”</p>
<p>Flabbergasted, Anita huffs and snatches the bag from the counter, turning on her heel to stride towards the exit.</p>
<p>“You didn't pay for that!” Amy screeches. Shadow glances at the register, and sure enough, the transaction hasn't finalized.</p>
<p>Anita hurls the bag back towards the register. “I didn't want anything from your dirty queer-loving store anyway!”</p>
<p>Shadow is up behind her in an instant, doing everything to push her out of the store without physically touching her. “Leave. Now.” He watches her get into her car, noting the make and color in the notepad. He stands at the door until she's left the parking lot. “Now then.” He returns to the register to void the transaction. “Amy, would you come with me to the office?”</p>
<p>“O-of course.” She still seems a little overwhelmed, but follows him to the back. He tears the paper out of his notepad and pins it to the bulletin board in the quadrant labeled “Shadow.” He motions for Amy to sit in the chair next to Blaze, who still seems to be trying to make herself look small.</p>
<p>“First of all,” Shadow says as he opens a drawer of the file cabinet and thumbs through the folders, “I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that woman never sets foot in this store again.” He hops up to sit on the desk, as the girls are occupying the chairs. “I would like to know as much as you're comfortable telling me,” he says gently, clipping a form to a clipboard in his lap.</p>
<p>Blaze clears her throat. “I'm transgender,” she murmurs, staring at her feet. Amy reaches over and places a hand on her knee. “She asked me for the time, and I guess she saw my arm when I pulled my sleeve back to look at my watch.” She demonstrates, which reveals the purple fur on her arm, a stark contrast to Amy's peach.</p>
<p>“I… wasn't even aware that was an indication,” Shadow mumbles, immediately feeling like that was the wrong thing to say. Blaze doesn't seem bothered, though.</p>
<p>“It sort of is. Really depends on species.” Amy's thumb rubs reassuring circles on Blaze’s gloved hand. “I don't know how a human got wind of it, though. Many furries don't even realize there's a difference.”</p>
<p>“I'm sorry you had to experience that.” Shadow writes a few sentences on the paper.</p>
<p>“I never said anything about it because I wasn't sure what the company’s attitude was towards LGBT people,” Blaze admits.</p>
<p>Shadow grins. “I accidentally came to my interview with bright rainbow tunnels.” He tweaks an ear, indicating the black plugs that nearly blend in with his fur color. “Kevin still hired me on the spot. Even made a comment on how cool they looked.” Blaze seems to perk up in reassurance. “Don't worry. I will not put up with people berating my coworkers just for existing.”</p>
<p>“Thank you…” Blaze looks like she might cry again.</p>
<p>“Next order of business.” Shadow sets the clipboard down and looks into her eyes meaningfully. “I am not allowed to tell you to go home. I am not allowed to ask if you want to go home. I'm technically not even supposed to tell you all of these unwritten rules. But if you feel that you need to go home, you can and should request so.”</p>
<p>Blaze nods, understanding the loophole he's presented. “I'm a bit rattled from what just happened, and I would like to take the rest of the day off.”</p>
<p>“I don't blame you at all. Especially since your roommate just happens to be here and able to give you a ride.”</p>
<p>Amy and Blaze share a look. “Girlfriend, actually,” the former says with a smile.</p>
<p>“I didn't want to assume.” Shadow slides down off the desk. “By the way, Amy, that gouda pastry? Amazing. Will definitely be buying more of those.”</p>
<p>“I can get you the recipe next time you're in,” Amy offers, standing up. “I actually bake all those pastries fresh every morning. Someone,” she rubs Blaze's shoulder affectionately, “gets to have the ones we don't sell by the end of my shift.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Blaze frowns at her with feigned indignance. “Silver eats most of them!”</p>
<p>“He does, you're right. Boy’s got a bottomless pit where his stomach should be.”</p>
<p>“He's probably wondering what's taking so long.”</p>
<p>“Oh, crap!” Amy's eyes widen. “That's right! He just got off!”</p>
<p>Blaze takes her hand and they walk through the office door, which Shadow holds open for them. “Thank you,” she says softly as she passes him. “For everything.” She almost feels bad for what she's about to unleash on him.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>[12:24 PM] He's gay.<br/>
[12:24 PM] Don't you dare do anything stupid.<br/>
[12:42 PM] oh u know damn well i will &gt;:)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i really wish i could say that Anita isn't just a bunch of my own experiences combined into one clusterfuck of a person. but no!! some people really do be like that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter this time! Just a little fun interaction as Amy drives home.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silver squints as he slides into the back seat. “Don't you get off at, like, 5? Also, what took so long?”</p>
<p>“Blaze got cussed out by the crustiest woman I've ever seen.”</p>
<p>“Oh shit, what happened?” Silver leans forward eagerly.</p>
<p>“Put your seat belt on, boy!”</p>
<p>“She called me a sexual deviant.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes.” Silver deadpans. “An ace woman. Clearly a sexual deviant.”</p>
<p>“It was because I'm trans, numbnut.”</p>
<p>“How did she even know?! I mean…!” Silver gestures incredulously at Blaze.</p>
<p>“Stupid arm thing.”</p>
<p>“People know about that? I didn't even know until S– Manic,” Silver corrects himself quickly. “Ugh, one of these days I'll remember his name.”</p>
<p>“You haven't deadnamed him once. You have a great track record.” Blaze smiles reassuringly. “Come to think of it, you never did with me, either. You picked up very quickly.”</p>
<p>Silver rolls his eyes. “Whereas my mom still thinks you're my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“Didn't you guys only date for like, a week?”</p>
<p>“In high school, yeah. Less than a week. I'm surprised she even noticed.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of Manic–” Blaze digs her phone out of her pocket and shoots Sonic a text message, forgetting to finish her sentence.</p>
<p>“What about Manic?”</p>
<p>“Oh, oops.” She sets her phone in her lap. “Sonic took interest in Shadow.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no. Are you texting him?”</p>
<p>“Letting him know I found out Shadow's gay.”</p>
<p>“Don't encourage him,” Amy groans. “You know him. If he gets an idea, he runs after it full tilt.”</p>
<p>Blaze smirks. “Reminds me of you a little bit.”</p>
<p>Amy snorts, throwing her head back a bit. “I know. That's why we didn't work. Well, that among other things.”</p>
<p>“Mmm.” Blaze sighs. “Yes, I can only hope that it's Sonic who pursues him, and not…”</p>
<p>“Scourge,” Amy finishes, cringing a little.</p>
<p>Silver frowns and looks back and forth between them. “Uh. What?”</p>
<p>“Oh, um.” Blaze bites her lips awkwardly. “You… should ask Sonic about that. It's not our place to say.”</p>
<p>“Aight.” Silver whips out his phone.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>[12:30 PM] Hey dude uhhhhh<br/>
[12:30 PM] Whats a Scourge??<br/>
[12:42 PM] oh shit have i not told you about him?<br/>
[12:42 PM] No??????<br/>
[12:43 PM] wow uh so. long story kinda but uh<br/>
[12:44 PM] i got this condition basically, my brains a fuckin mess and i have a dissociative disorder so like<br/>
[12:44 PM] basically i have a shitty friend who likes to come over every so often and drink all my beer and eat my snacks and leave messes for me to clean up<br/>
[12:45 PM] except he lives in my head and sometimes pretends to be me.<br/>
[12:48 PM] I don't really understand but I'll take your word for it ig??<br/>
[12:49 PM] i can kinda explain it better in person, i can do that next time we hang out if u want<br/>
[12:50 PM] Yeah if you're comfy w that<br/>
[12:50 PM] 👍</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks everyone for the lovely comments!! I'm sorry for not replying, my social anxiety b like "nah don't do that" BUT i do read and appreciate every one of them!!</p>
<p>anyway! welcome to Sonic's life with DID!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow is in the warehouse sorting overstock when he hears his name called from the doorway.</p><p>“Blaze?” He climbs down from the ladder. “What's up?” As he approaches her, he sees she's holding a long, flat box, about half the size of a dozen donut carrier. “Aren't you off today?”</p><p>“I am. I wanted to bring you something, though.” She holds the box out to him.</p><p>Shadow takes it from her and peeks inside. An array of pastries greets him. “Oh,” he murmurs, touched. “Thank you. What's this for?”</p><p>“I wanted to thank you for yesterday. For providing a work environment where I feel safe.” Blaze fidgets with her tail. “It's reassuring to know that you have my back. When I first came out, my job then… People were a little weird about it. Confidence has been hard to come by.”</p><p>Shadow nods, entirely too familiar with not having confidence. “I hope you feel comfortable enough to be yourself here.”</p><p>“I think so.” She beams, radiating sunshine. “You're a very good friend, Shadow.”</p><p><i>Friend.</i> The word tugs at his heartstrings and lights a fire in his heart. He returns her smile. “As are you.”</p><p>“Awh.” Blaze scuffs her foot bashfully. “Listen, I have to run, but I'll see you tomorrow, alright?”</p><p>“Of course. Enjoy your day off.” As she leaves, he takes another look inside the box. There are six different pastries inside, along with a small envelope taped to the inside of the lid. He takes it back to the office and slits the envelope open, and he finds six recipes handwritten on index cards.</p><p>“Shadow?” Blaze pokes her head back into the warehouse. “There's a customer out here who's looking for something in your zone. I told him I'd get you, since I'm off the clock.”</p><p>“Sure.” Shadow closes the box and walks out onto the sales floor.</p><p>That damn blue hedgehog is standing there, tapping his foot idly. “Oh, hey!” Shadow feels his cheeks warm up a little. “I'm looking for reflective fabric paint. You got anything like that?”</p><p>“I, uh…” Why do cute guys always steal his ability to speak correctly?! “We don't have reflective <i>fabric</i> paint, but I can show you what we do have.”</p><p>“Good stuff. Let's see what you got.” He follows Shadow eagerly a few aisles down. The entire time, Shadow feels those emerald eyes glued to him.</p><p>“So.” Shadow clears his throat. “We have a spray paint that has a reflective effect, but it isn't made specifically for fabric, so it may not react the way you're wanting. We also,” he indicates a roll of material that looks a little like duct tape, “have this roll of self-sticking film, a lot like what you see on safety vests. Either of those work for you?”</p><p>“Hmm.” Blue chews his lip in thought. “Maybe. Might try both.” He snags one of each off the shelf.</p><p>“Anything else I can help you with?”</p><p>Blue smirks. “Yeah, actually. There's this hot guy who works here.” He pulls out his phone and swipes a few times. “Can you get me his number? He looks like this.”</p><p>Shadow opens his mouth to say that he can't give out people's personal information, his Manager Brain overshadowing his reflexes, but when he gets a look at the other's phone screen, his blush deepens noticeably and his words die in his throat. It's set to front facing camera. Blue is showing him his own face. “You smooth mother – Mmmm,” he growls, flustered, looking away and pressing his knuckle to his mouth.</p><p>“Handsome devil, isn't he?” Blue teases.</p><p>“You–” Shadow sighs sharply, takes a step toward him, and hisses quietly, “You're lucky I'm into you, or I could have you kicked out for sexual harassment.”</p><p>“But you are into me.” It's not a question. Blue says it smugly, knowing he's won.</p><p>Shadow glances down at the phone, back up to his victorious smirk, then back down to the phone again. “Give me that,” he grunts, snatching it out of his hand.</p><p>“Gladly.” Blue watches as he punches his number in. “Thanks…” His eyes flicker down to the other's name tag. “... Shadow.” He says it slowly, savoring the name on his tongue.</p><p>Shadow hands the phone back to him, trying to stay aloof despite the raging flush on his cheeks. “And you are?”</p><p>“Thought you'd never ask.” He lets his fingers brush across Shadow's as he takes his phone back. “Name's Sonic.” His thumb flies deftly over the screen, ticking across the keyboard, and Shadow feels his pocket vibrate. Satisfied, Sonic sticks his tongue out, wiggles his hand in a “call me” gesture, and turns sharply to saunter away towards the checkout.</p><p>Shadow stands there stupidly, both kicking himself for being awkward, and reeling from the fact that his streamer crush just asked for his number. There's not a single doubt in his mind that Sonic is Blue Blur. The voice, the eyes, the attitude – they're all him. And it's making Shadow ridiculously nervous. He slides his phone out of his pocket, almost afraid to look at the screen. A simple, three-letter message greets him.</p><p>[01:07 PM UNKNOWN NUMBER] dtf?</p><p>Shadow frantically shoves his phone back into his pocket, blushing as though he's just seen something pornographic. He'd registered that Sonic would be forward, but he hadn't expected him to ask if he was <i>down to fuck.</i> How is he even supposed to respond to that?! Against his better judgement, he texts back one word in reply.</p><p>[01:20 PM] When?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>